Stay
by IDFCx.x
Summary: When I was young, I met a boy 11 years ago I was 6. He was by the old pond that I use to visit when I needed time by myself and he was crying. Ever since that day we have been close, sticking together like glue and never separating but that ended soon when he had to move because of family business. Now I'm 17 years old and living a new life with my boyfriend Kyle, but things turn u
1. 11 Years Ago Where We First Met

"I Hate you!" Nicholas Yelled at his mom as he left the house. _'Again, she forgot about the promise for today'_ He thought to himself as he stormed through the trees heading to his ' _secret pond_ '. As he approached his little hiding spot he spotted a boy already there. He thought that he was the only one who knew of that spot.

Nicholas sucked in his breath and calmly let it out as he approached the young boy placing his hands on his hips. "Ahem!" He said as he stared at the him. The boy turned around glancing Nicholas in the eyes. The boy had Green eyes and what looked like soft, brown hair with light freckles scattered across his cheeks and his skin a slight pale color. As Nicholas stared at him, he notice that the boy was crying, making his green eyes sparkle like a shiny crystal. "Wh-Who are you?" The boy asked as he tensed up a bit.

"I should be the one asking you that! This is ' _My' hiding spot_." He glared crossing his arms over his chest. The boy stared at him blinking away some of his tears as he closed and opened his eyes again. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, I swear." Nicholas stared at him and sighed deeply as if he was now even more irritated, "There is no need to apologize." He said to him. "So, tell me, who are you?" The boy looked at him and sat up straight on his knees. "Jared, Jared Izaak Fuller, and may I ask who you are?" Nicholas huffed a bit, "Why should I tell you who I am?" Jared stared at him and looked down for a second and looked back at him and slightly frowned, "B-Because! I told you my name, it's only fare you tell me yours?" He let out what sort'of sounded like a pout.

"Nicholas Armon Copper." Nicholas said and walked over placing a seat next to the him. "So, what were you crying about?" He asked as he stared at the pond. Jared turned back towards the pond and stared down at the green grass that surrounded the area. "I lost my dog...Rodfer, actually, that's why i'm here. He ran this way and I lost him when I arrived to the pond..."Jared murmured as he began to tear up again. Nicholas looked at him and sighed deeply. "Than how about we look for your stupid dog? Boys shouldn't cry and I don't want ya weeping around me." Jared nodded his head and rubbed his eyes smiling happily before standing up, "Alright, let's start looking now, oh and he's not stupid!" He said as he began walking off calling out his dogs name. Nicholas just sighed and stood up and called out the dog name as well. Nicholas glanced around seeing if he can spot a dog and walked further down the grass towards the trees. "Rodfer! Rodfer! where are you, you stupid mutt." He mumbled out.

As Nicholas walked through the trees, he heard a faint barking further down the path and started running towards it. As he got closer he spotted a dog. He quietly sucked in some breath and let it out as he slowly approached the dog. As he got closer to him he leaned down and quickly grabbed it by it's collar and picked up. "Now be a good boy." He said and walked back down the path back to Jared. When he spotted Jared he walked to him. "Is this him?" He asked. Jared looked at him and his eyes widened happily, "Yes, That's Rodfer!" He said and grabbed him from out Nicholas arms and hugged him close to his chest "Don't run away again." He said and than looked at Nicholas, "Thank you, Nicholas."


	2. Jared's House

Nicholas looked at him and smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky. It was getting late and he really didn't want to return home because of his mother. After all she forgot to spend his birthday with him like she promised in ordered to go to some stupid date with some man. Nicholas bit down on his lips and turned his attention to Jared. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He asked as he looked at him. Jared raised a brow and nodded. "S-Sure, what is it?" Nicholas rubbed his arm, "Can I stay at your house? Please?..." Jared smiled and nodded his head, "S-Sure but...I have to let my mom know, follow me." he said as he took off and started walking back to his house. Nicholas nodded and followed him to his house. When they arrived Jared opened the door and walked inside and walked to the kitchen, "Mama, my friend would like to stay over tonight, can he?" He asked her. His mother turned off the stove after she got done cooking the soup she was making and looked at him, "Sure he can, but does his mother know where he is?" Jared stared at her and sat Rodfer on the floor, "I'm not sure...I'll go ask." He said and stood up. Nicholas stayed by the front door looking around not sure if he should move or not just yet, soon Jared came out the kitchen and walked up to Nicholas, "She said you can stay, but...did you let your mother know where you are staying?" He asked and looked at him. Nicholas bit his lips and stared off to the side, "No...I didn't tell her, I really don't want to speak to her...but can you keep it a secret, I can pretend to call her." Jared looked at him and nodded his hand, "I'll let my mother know, you can go to my room, it's up the stairs and two doors down on the left." he said as he headed back to the kitchen and told his mom what Nicholas had said. Nicholas did as he was told and walked down the hallway and walked up to the stairs and walked up to the stairs and walked to his room and walked inside his room and looked at everything.

"Wow, so neat." He said and walked over to his bed and sat down and stared at his book shelf that was full of books. He stood up and walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book and grabbed one and flipped through the pages reading some of the words that was written in the book. Jared soon walked in the room and closed the door behind him, "She said you can call your mom after dinner." Nicholas jumped when he heard the sudden voice and looked at him and nodded his head and stared at the book in his hand and all the books on his dresser. "I see your a big fan of books."

Jared walked over to his bed and sat down, "Yea, I am, I always loved reading, so I ask my mama for lost of books. I got the one your holding for my birthday." He told. "That was the best day ever." Nicholas looked at him and than at the book, "It seems you and your mother get along well." He said and placed the book back. "Yup, we do, I love mama very much, Papa went on a business trip so right now it's just mama that's taking care of me." Nicholas walked over to his dresser and stared down at it as he ran his fingers gently across the surface, "It must be nice, to have your mother do things for you, do be with you when it's your birthday and not run off with some dumb guy who's eventually going to dump her! She's nothing but a stupid slut!" He yelled and balled up his fist clenching his jaw a bit. Jared sat up and looked at him frowning a bit, "Did your mother do that to you?" Nicholas looked at him, "It doesn't matter, i'm starving, I smelt food cooking earlier, is it ready?" Jared slowly nodded still a bit worried, "Oh you mean the soup mama was making, it's ready." He said and got up off his bed and headed to the door, "Let's go eat." he said and walked out the door to the kitchen.

Nicholas nodded and walked out after him and walked inside the kitchen and went to go sit at the table. Jared's mother turned around and smile, "You must be his friend, welcome to the Fuller's home, you can call me Celis and may I ask your name?" Nicholas looked up at her, "Nicholas..." He said to her. "Nicholas? My that's a lovely name." She turned to the cabinet and grabbed three bowls and started filling them with soup one by one and gave a bowl to Jared and Nicholas before fixing her own and sat down at the table. Nicholas smiled to himself and grabbed his spoon and started to eat his food, "This is really good." He said and continued to eat. Celis chuckled softly and smiled gently, "I'm glad you like it." She said and smiled. Jared smiled and finished all his food in a slit second. "Another." He yelled happily and helped out his bowl. Celis smiled and grabbed his bowl and stood up and walked to the stove and filled his bowl with some more soup and walked back over to the table and placed it down in front of him. Nicholas finished his soup and wiped his mouth with his hand. Celis looked at him, "Do you want some more too?" Nicholas shook his head no, "No thank you, i'm full." he said to her and grabbed his bowl and stood up heading over to the sink and washed out his bowl. "Thank you for dinner, I have to call my mother now, where's your house phone?" Celis smiled politely, "It's in the living room dear, it's just down the hall to the right." Nicholas nodded and walked out the kitchen and walked out the kitchen and down the hall and inside the living room and grabbed the house phone and dialed his mother number but didn't press the call button.


	3. First kiss

Nicholas waited awhile like it was actually ringing and than began to talk, "Mom, hi, i'm staying over at a friends house for tonight, yes...yes...alright, bye bye." he hung up the phone and sighed and walked out the living room. Jared walked out the kitchen as he patted his belly, "My mama said the bath would be ready soon, when she's done cleaning up." Nicholas nodded and headed up the stairs. "It seems like you ate well." He said as he walked to his room and walked inside and sat on his bed. He untied his shoes and placed his shoes next to his dress and laid back. Jared walked in after him and closed his door behind him and sat down next to him. "Tired?" Nicholas asked and looked at him. "Yea a bit, I want to take that bath soon so I can sleep." He said and slightly closed his eyes. "We can watch a movie until than." He said and stood up and walked over to a black cabinet and opened it up grabbing a dvd. He walked over to his tv and bent down and put the dvd in the dvd player and turned it on pressing the play buttoned.

Nicholas sat up and stared at the tv, "What did you put in?" He asked. Jared smiled, "A romance movie, it suppose to be really good." He said and walked back over to his bed and sat back down. "Oh?" Nicholas slightly yawned as he scooted back against the wall and stared at the tv screen as the movie began to play. It was about some girl and boy who loved each other very much but couldn't be together for certain reason. As he watched the movies there were a lot of kiss scenes. Nicholas slightly leaned forward watching the tv closely as the kiss scenes came and looked at Jared, "Say...have you ever kissed anyone?" Jared jolted a bit and looked at him, "W-W-What are you saying!?" Nicholas sighed. "calm down it was just a question." "Have you or haven't you?" Jared looked down at his floor and shook his head, "N-No, I haven't..." Nicholas sat up straight and gulped, "Well...than, do you want to try it?" Jared looked at him, "H-How?" Nicholas looked at him, "Me...and you can try it..." Jared bit down on his lips and hesitantly nodded his head. Nicholas leaned towards him and gently caressed his cheek making Jared blush a bit. He looked at him and parted his lips a bit and slowly leaned in and placed his lips gently against his. Jared eyes widen when he felt his lips but soon relaxed and began kissing him back. Celis walked up the stairs and walked to the boys room and knocked on the door making Jared and Nicholas pull back quickly before she had walked in.

"The bath is ready you two, come on, lets go to the bathroom." Nicholas nodded before he got out the bed and walked over to the door. Jared was still blushing slightly as he stood up and walked over to the door as well and followed his mother down the stairs and into the bathroom. You can wash up together, but if you would like to take turns go ahead. Nicholas nodded and looked at Jared, "Will we be washing up together?" Jared blushed darkly and looked to the side, "I-I guess." Nicholas nodded and walked inside the bathroom, Jared soon following in after him. Nicholas began to undress and and got inside the tub closing the curtains, "I wash up first than you can get in after me." He said beginning to wash up. Jared stared blankly at the shower curtains and did as he was told and sat on the toilet stool waiting for him to get finished washing up. When Nicholas was done washing up he got out and looked at Jared, "You can wash up now." Jared nodded and stared at him. "What is it?" Jared looked at him and shook his head quickly, "N-Nothing." He stood up and began to get undress and got inside the tub and began to wash up as well. Nicholas grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself walking out the bathroom and back up stairs to his room. Jared sighed deeply as he blushed getting flash backs of his small body. He shook his head and splashed some water on his face and washed up before getting out and stepped outside the tub and took the plug out before grabbing a towel and wrapped it around himself and walked back to his room and saw Nicholas laying half a sleep on his bed with the towel half loose.

He quickly walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes out and started to get dress and turned to look over at Nicholas and sighed as he walked over to him and shook him lightly. "You have to get dress..." Nicholas slightly moved and sat up. Jared walked back over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and handed it to him, "Where that." Nicholas took the pj's and started to get dress and placed the towel neatly on his dresser and crawled in his bed. "Well, time for me to sleep, i'm tired." He said yawning slightly and closed his eyes. Jared sighed and walked over to the bed and got inside next to him and went to sleep.

-End of past-

Back in those days, That's when me and Jared first met and not soon after he left on a plane to California. Nicholas closed the old photo album that he was looking at and sighed deeply, "God I miss him..." He said and stood up and walked out the house and onto his porch staring at the blue sky. "I'll be waiting...Jared."


	4. Jared Returns

*Jareds pov

 _"Attention Passengers we would be arrive soon, please stay in your seat until further notice."_

Jared stared out the window of the plane watching the clouds fly by. He was so excited, he couldn't wait any longer to finally see Nicholas. It's already been so long and he really wanted to see how big he got and how he looks. For awhile Jared wanted to see Nicholas and talk to him about a lot of things, like how his mother always wanted to know how was he doing and about his dog Rodfer. He smiled to himself as he spotted the houses on the ground noticing that they were getting closer to the ground. He leaned back against the seat feeling the plane landing and finally hitting the ground.

Jared peered over the seat wondering what the flight attendants were talking about until they finally let people get off the plane. After the people who he was sitting by gathered their things he stood up and grabbed his suit case and bags and followed the line off the plane and inside the airport building and walked to the exit spotting his Aunt Maria Waiting for him by the car. He smiled widely as he ran up to her with his bags and suitcase and dropped them on the ground giving her a big hug. "I missed you." She said and hugged him back. Jared loved the way his Aunt Maria smelled. To him she always smiled like sweet cinnamon. "I missed you too Aunt Maria, how's Uncle Pete?" He asked her as he picked up his bags and suit case. "He doing just fine dear, he couldn't wait to see you, you know." Jared smiled and opened the trunk and put his bags at the back. "I couldn't wait to see him." He said and slightly laughed. Maria laughed and smiled, "Well don't worry you two will be able to see each other when we get home." She said and got in the car, Jared soon getting in after her. "By the way Auntie, How's Nicholas?" He asked and looked at her.

"Nicholas?" She asked and stared out the front window as she pulled out the parking spot and started to drive home. "Hmm...he's seems to be having a good life, he would often come over from time to time when he was still a little boy to ask me things about you, but when he got older I haven't seen him anymore." She said and stopped at the stop light. "Oh..." Jared said sounding a little bit disappointed. Maria slightly chuckled hearing the tone in his voice. "You sound like your puppy just died love, if you want to meet with Nicholas I have his mom's phone number from the time he would always come over to visit." She said and smiled gently. Jared eyes widen and smiled happily, "Really?" Maria nodded as she soon pulled up to the house and parked inside the garage and turned off the engine and unlocked the car doors and got out. Jared got out as well and closed the car door hearing it locked and walked out the garage and up the side walk knocking on the front door.

His Uncle came to open the door and smiled as he looked at Jared. "Welcome boy." Jared smiled and walked in sitting his bags by the front door. "Hey." He said. "You got so big from the last time I saw you." His uncle chuckled and smiled, "C'mere give me a hug." He said and pulled Jared into his arms giving him the biggest bear hug that any body can receive. Jared laughed a bit as he stepped out his arms when his Uncle let him go and rubbed his arms. "Jeez that hurts." He pouted, "So where's my room?" Maria smiled and pointed to the stairs, "Up the stairs and to the left, I'll go prepare that number for you." She said and walked off. Jared nodded as he grabbed his bags and suitcase and headed up the stairs and to his room and walked inside laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I finally made it...Nicholas."


End file.
